Tenkai Knights: The Hidden Warriors
by dream18writer
Summary: Wakamei and Kiro are now Knights! But what could that mean? The boys wondered the same thing. Could it have something to do with the beast kings return? (I am writing this with adventuremaker16.)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** _In case you didn't read the description I am writing this fic with adventuremaker16. They are the one that came up with the idea and they are helping me writing it._

**End of Author's Note**

* * *

><p>It is just your typical day in Benham City and it was the same for Guren and the others. They all were hanging out with each other but then Chooki said he had to go because he had to watch Kiro. After the last time they watched her no one volunteered to help him. Although Toxsa soon wished he did because shortly after his sister called him demanding he gets to the diner to help out. Now all that was left was Guren and Ceylan.<p>

They begun to hang out but once half the day wasn't by they were happy to see that they were not summoned. "Man. Been awhile since we had a break from Quarton." Ceylan said stretching his arms.

"No kidding. I thought for sure we would…" but before he could even finish his sentence his core brick began to glow.

"We spoke to soon." Ceylan said with a sigh.

"Oh well. We better get going." Guren said.

"Right." Ceylan said. Then they headed to Mr. White's shop.

Toxsa also was on his way but Wakamei caught him leaving and began to chase him. "  
>You wait there Toxsa!" She yelled wanting him to stop.<p>

Toxsa didn't listen but he did call the others to let them know what was going on. "Hey guys. Little problem. Wakamei is after me."

"What!" They all said in unison.

"What did you do?" Ceylan asked.

"Nothing. She just started chasing me." Toxsa explained.

"Actually guys…" Chooki began but then he chuckled.

"What is up Chooki?" Guren asked.

"Well…actually…I have someone too." He said.

"It is Kiro?" Ceylan said not really needing an answer because he already knew the answer.

"Yeah. I can't leave her home alone, so I am bringing her this time." He explained.

"What a minute." Toxsa said. "We meet each other on the way to the shop. Let's meet at the intersection and leave Kiro with Wakamei."

The others were surprised and a little unsure about this plan. "You sure that is a good idea?" Ceylan asked.

"It is fine. Wakamei maybe hard on us but she would never hurt or make a child cry." Toxsa explained. "Is we leave Kiro with her might calm down and might even go home."

"Well, it is worth a shot." Chooki said.

"If you are sure." Ceylan said in agreement.

"Then let's do that." Guren said approving the idea.

After that Toxsa ran to the intersection. He hoped Chooki was there first because if not Wakamei would get him first and bring him back to the diner. When he made it there he was glad to see Chooki was there. He ran passes him and nodding his head while wishing him luck with Wakamei. When Wakamei tried to ran by Chooki got in the way.

"Hey Wakamei! Can you please help me?" He said pleading.

She shopped and looked at him. ""What!?"

Her loud voice startled Kiro and she saw this. Then just like Toxsa said she quickly calmed down, so she wouldn't scare Kiro anymore.

"I have an important match I need to go to but I need someone to watch Kiro for me. Could you please watch her for awhile?"

"Actually I need to…" she began before Chooki just pushed Kiro to her and ran off.

"Thanks. Now I really need to go."

"Hey! What a minute…" she called out but Toxsa and Chooki did not listen. She turned to Kiro who was smiling at her and she calmed down. However she still wanted to follow Toxsa, so she kneeled down to Kiro's level and said, "say…Kiro…" she said like she forgot her name or a moment. "..Want to follow them?" Kiro just looked at her with confusion and Wakamei too this as a yes, so she grabbed her hand and they both went as fast as they could after them.

Wakamei slowed down to match Kiro's speed which caused them to loss the boys. Good thing she knew exactly where they were going. She remembered that weird shop they go to and instantly knew they would be going there. She led Kiro there and once there Kiro had to rest. Wakamei allowed her to rest a bit as she went inside. She found that no one was there. She was really mad now and seriously wanted answers now. That was when she saw a note on the desk with two little bricks. One was purple and the other was orange. She walked up to it and it said it was for Kiro and her. She picked it up as Kiro walked in and began to read it aloud.

"Dear Wakamei and Kiro,

I do believe it is time to explain everything to the two of you. However since I cannot be there to tell you I will show you. The two bricks with this note should be all you need. Just go to the basement with the portal and from there your answers should begin to be answered."

That was all it said and Wakamei thought that the note answered nothing. Now she was really mad. She grabbed the purple core and ran to the basement with the portal. She left Kiro behind but Kiro heard the note too, so she grabbed the orange core and ran after her.

In the basement Kiro found Wakamei hitting the big machine yelling, 'Toxsa you get out here now and explain yourself."

She kept that up in many areas of the portal and she continued to yell. Kiro was curious about the strange machine and walked up to it. She touched it and looked all around. Suddenly something popped up with two little slots. It was different from the boys because instead of four slots there were only two. Then the cores Wakamei and Kiro had flow out of their hands and went into the device. Then they both started to get transported to Quarton. Kiro was so scared she even dropped Sandy on the ground.

When they finally made it to Quarton Wakamei was stunned and Kiro was still scared. "What on earth just happened!?" Wakamei yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

Wakamei currently was in utter shock. She only saw this place on a screen and that was it. She never imagined she would actually be there. To make matters worse Kiro was also there and she was not taking it well. Wakamei went over to her when she heard her crying.

"It is ok Kiro. I am here." Wakamei said trying to cheer her up.

Kiro looked at her and asked, "Who are you? Where am I?"

Wakamei looked at Kiro again then at herself and realized why she doesn't recognize her. Right now she is a robot not a person. "Kiro it is me, Wakamei. It is a little hard to explain but right now we are away from home."

This caused Kiro to cry more. "I want to go home!"

Wakamei did not know what to do now. She didn't know how to get home and she couldn't even begin to guess. She looked around trying to figure things out but nothing come to her. After she looked around for a while she finally saw something. It was small and hard to see but she thought it was someone and figured it as worth a look.

"Come on Kiro. I think I see someone that can help." She took Kiro's hand which was weird since now here hand was a robot and was the same size as her. Actually Kiro was the same size as her.

They walked to the place Wakamei saw the person and all the way there she continued to reassure Kiro that everything would be ok. After awhile Wakamei lost the figure but she couldn't tell Kiro so they kept walking hoping they would run into someone else. After many minutes Kiro got really upset again.

"Where are they? I want to go home now!" She gave that screeching voice she using often to get what she wanted and Wakamei reacted just like everyone else. She plugged her ears the best she could while yelling.

"We will just wait a little longer!" She said hoping Kiro could hear her.

"No! Now! I want to go home now!" She continued to wail.

During her wailing Wakamei could feel rumbling. She honestly thought Kiro was the cause but then she could feel footstep in the distance. Not only that but she also could see them. Wakamei took Kiro and hide behind a big rock. Then she climbed up to get a better view of them.

The robots were very dark and seemed to be marching to a certain location. They were far but they were just close enough to where they might hear Kiro wailing. Wakamei jumped down and tried to calm her down.

"Kiro please stop crying." She pleaded while hoping the dark robots don't hear her.

Kiro would not stop crying. She did not understand that this world as dangerous and she had to be quiet. Wakamei tried everything she could think of to calm her down but nothing worked. She continued to cry. Then suddenly Wakamei heard voices coming from on top of the rocks.

"Who is there?" The voice said. Wakamei looked up and saw two dark robots and Kiro saw them too. She stopped crying but it was because she got scared. "Who are you?" They repeated.

"We are…" Wakamei began before she had to pause. She didn't know what to say in this situation.

Suddenly she heard another voice but this time it sounded like a computer. "You are Evanaa and your friend Kiro is Sandara."

"…I am Evanaa and this is Sandara." Wakamei repeated.

The two robots thought for a moment on what to do. Then they warned them to stay away from this area and that it was dangerous. Apparently they didn't feel the two of them were threats. Wakamei said ok then the two left.

Wakamei gave a huge sigh of relief. "OK Kiro. We are going to play a game now. In this game your name is Sandara."

Kiro sounded happy again. "Pretty name? What is the game?"

"It is like hide and seek. If you see robots like those two you hide. If you see anyone you else tell me. Ok?"

Kiro signaled with her robot hand like she was trying to give a thumb up. "OK."

With that they began to wonder Quarton just hoping they would see someone. After a long time Kiro began to get bored of the game that seemed to never start. Wakamei even began to worry there was no one around. Then suddenly Kiro called out, "What is that?"

Wakamei want on the defense when she looked to were Kiro was pointed. Wakamei relaxed when she didn't see any of the bad robots. She looked farther ahead and saw what looked like a camp site. She saw little robots. They were not clear but they were there. This was not all she saw though. A short distance away there also seemed to be a battle.

"What on earth…or where ever we are…is going on?" She asked.

Wakamei wanted to get closer but she was a little reluctance. She wanted Kiro to be safe, so she didn't want to go near the battle. Then she realized that she had a weapon. Actually Kiro did too. She pulled hers out to have a look and she accidently shot it in the air.

"Wow! I rifle. Got to be careful with this." She then took a look at Kiro's weapon and it was two long whips. Once she saw they could defend themselves she told Kiro, "OK Kiro. We will be going over there to check it out. I want you to stay away from the fighting but if anyone in dark armor comes near you then use these whips to stop them."

Wakamei showed Kiro the whip and then demonstrated how to use it. Kiro agreed and they went towards the battle. When they got there they were really lucky because it seemed the battle was over and the bad guys were retreating. Wakamei watched them run away a little disappointed she couldn't take her angry out on them but she was glad Kiro didn't have to fight. She looked at Kiro and she seemed to be very scared. Apparently she did not want to fight either.

"Yes. We beat there sorry bots." A familiar voice said.

"Yeah but what was Orangor doing here?" Said another familiar said.

"Don't know but we got to find out." This last voice sounded very familiar to Kiro and she turned and found the yellow knight known as lydendor. He was with the others and Wakamei also saw them.

"Chooki!" Kiro said running to lydendor.

He turned around and took a big hug from her. He was very confused by the sudden action. "Who are…" he began.

"I am really scared! I really want to go home!" That was when Chooki recognized the voice.

"Kiro!" He said very loudly to where everyone heard. They were also very shocked but Valorn seemed to be more scared.

"Wait? If that is Kiro…then that means…" he said slowly with a lot of fear in his voice.

"That's right. I am here too." Said Wakamei with a lot of angry. "You got some serious explaining to do Toxsa!" She said. She then started running towards him to attack but he ran away. "Don't think you can run away!"She took out her rifle and began to shot it at his feet which made him jump all around as she got closer to him.

"I am sorry Wakamei! Please stop this!" He said still jumping around. Wakamei did as he said and stopped.

While all this happening Beag and the other soldiers watched in amazement as Valorn, there all mighty hero, was getting defeated by this unknown ally.

"Don't run away and explain yourself. Where are we? Why are we here? How do we get home?"

"We don't know exactly what is going on either but we are all going home now so we will try and figure it out on earth." Bravenwolf said.

With that Wakamei and Kiro both heard that computer voice again that said their tenkai energy was low and they immediately were sent back to earth. The boys soon followed and they all wondered what all this could mean.


End file.
